Known mute functionalities that allow communications devices to prevent or inhibit audio transmission (i.e., transmission of audio signals) are often difficult for the users of these devices to operate. For example, the controls that enable and disable mute are frequently located deep within a menu hierarchy of a communications device. Thus, to activate or inactivate a mute functionality of such such a communications device, a user must navigate various menus and to locate mute or unmute option.
Furthermore, mute functionalities are typically implemented as toggle functions. That is, a control is selected to enable a mute functionality and that or a different control is separately selected to disable the mute functionality. The toggle operation of a mute control can be problematic for users. For example, some users often forget to reengage the mute functionality after speaking during a full-duplex communications session. Moreover, if the mute control is inadvertently selected momentarily in the muted state, the communications device toggles to the unmuted state and remains to transmit audio signals until the mute control is again selected to reengage the mute functionality.
As a result, side conversations, background noise, and/or other audio signals can be unintentionally transmitted during a full-duplex communications session. Furthermore, users of communications devices often contend with background noise and unintended interruptions during communications sessions.